moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Woman (2009)
|Film}} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} ; ; ; ; | directed by = Lauren Montgomery | written by = Gail Simone Michael Jelenic | produced by = Bobbie Page Sam Register Bruce Timm Sander Schwartz | music by = Christopher Drake | cinematography = | edited by = Rob Desales | distributed by = Warner Bros. Animation Cinemax | release date(s) = March 3rd, 2009 | mpaa rating = | running time = 74 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $3,500,000 | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Plot Steve Trevor, a United States Army Pilot, crashes his plane into Themyscira, an island inhabited by the Amazons, a group of fierce warrior women. He is interrogated by Queen Hippolyta, who decides he must be sent back to where he came from, as he posed no threat and was there by mistake. A competition is held in order to decide who returns Steve to the United States, and despite her initial reluctancy, Hippolyta sends her daughter after she proves she is capable by completing the challenges. As the competition was coming to a close, news that Ares had escaped his cell and has ventured into the outside world to wreak havoc. Diana and Steve arrive in the United States and the search for Ares. They are confronted by Deimos, but Diana is able to kill him in battle. Eventually, they find Ares and his Amazonian lover, Persephone, and battle them and Ares' men. Diana is grabbed by a large winged creature, and Steve attempts to save her by killing the creature with a grenade, but at the cost of letting Ares escape. Diana and Steve confront Ares yet again, but this time, he has an army. Diana takes on Ares, but suffers a beating as Ares grows stronger from the war between his army and the military, which ensues a short distance away. The Amazons arrive on the shores and charge into battle, destroying many of Ares' men and creatures, but Ares reanimates the fallen Amazons, in this battle, and many others. One of the undead Amazons, however, has not fully turned, and repeats a phrase which is repeated by Artemis, which undoes Ares' spell. With the spell undone, the undead Amazons now fight alongside their sisters once more to defeat the evil hordes which follow Ares, and Diana is able to defeat Ares. With Ares and many of his allies dead, the rest of them flee and Diana and Steve embrace one another while surrounded by cheers and celebrations. Cast Appearances *Diana/Wonder Woman *Alexa *Artemis *Hippolyta *Steve Trevor *Etta Candy *Hades *Hera *Slick *Zeus *Ares *Deimos *Persephone *Thrax *Greece *Themyscira *United States of America :*Washington, D.C. ::*Lincoln Memorial ::*Washington Monument * *Horses *Deity *Pilot *Queen *Superhero *Amazons *Female partial nudity Notes Fun Facts *This was Rosario Dawson's first voice role for DC, but she would later return in Justice League: Throne of Atlantis, Justice League vs. Teen Titans and Justice League Dark, but this time she voiced Wonder Woman (and will also voice the character in The Death of Superman). She has also voiced the character of Batgirl in The LEGO Batman Movie. *In 2017, a commemorative edition was released on DVD and Blu-Ray. Recommendations See also External Links * References Category:Films Category:DC Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Category:2000s/Films Category:2009/Films Category:March, 2009/Films Category:Based on a comic Category:Animated films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:W/Films Category:Bobbie Page Category:Bobbie Page/Line producer